Whiskey Lullaby
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: She denied him one final time...Years pass and he finally ends his pain. Her heart breaks when he does and she can't bare to live...As they end their pain, angels sing their whiskey lullaby.


**She**_** Put Him Out Like The Burnin End Of A Midnight Cigarette**_

"Look Klaus…Leave me alone. I have absolutely no feelings for you and I think that it's stupid that you think you have feelings for me. I'm marrying Tyler. Got it?" Caroline said in a harsh tone as she was walking down the street, Klaus following close behind.

Klaus looked down and sighed, "I've told you before…He won't be enough for you."

She turned and glared at him, "Don't you dare try to tell me what you think is enough for me! He is enough for me, I love him and there is nothing you can ever do about it!"

She saw the hurt in his eyes and regretted her words, but she knew that she had to get rid of him. He was a temptation that she couldn't afford to have in her life.

If she was expected to stay faithful to Tyler, then she had to get rid of every temptation…Her only temptation…Klaus.

"Well, don't expect to see me ever again." Klaus said before turning around and walking away, hell bent on drinking every young blonde he could find.

_**She Broke His Heart, He Spent His Whole Life Trying To Forget**_

Watching her walk into that church, in that beautiful white dress was the hardest thing Klaus ever did.

He stood across the street, hidden from her guests' eyes, watching while drinking from a bottle he stole from the Grille.

He overheard them exchanging vows and promising to be faithful to one another _forever._ He felt bile build up in his throat just at the thought.

Why wasn't he enough? No one ever wanted him…The people he wanted the most were always the ones that didn't want him.

Taking a huge gulp, he walked to his car and drove, wanting to get away from this damn town.

_**We Watched Him Drink His Pain Away, A Little At A Time**_

_52 Years Later_

"Why the hell are you _still _drinking? It's one in the afternoon, Nik." Rebekah scolded as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail while watching her brother down an entire bottle of whiskey.

"None of your business, Rebekah. Go get dressed for your date, now. Run along." His words were slurred as he laid on the couch.

She rolled her eyes, "Go retire to your room. Matt is almost here and I do not want you to be sitting on the couch so intoxicated."

"Why did you turn that Donovan boy anyway? He's…boring. And the people from Mystic Falls are nothing but disappointments. They'll let you down the moment you begin to trust them." He said with a bitterness she had come to recognize over the years.

"You're so pathetic! Oh just let me seek her out and I'll stake her and tear off that annoying hybrid's head. Please? As a favor to you, I'll rid the world of that stupid blonde bitch." She pouted, not caring if this would anger him.

_**But He Never Could Get Drunk Enough To Get Her Off His Mind**_

He rushed to her and grabbed her by the neck, "Never mention her or that bastard ever again. Do not ever threaten her life ever again. If you do, trust me, you will be back in that coffin, do you understand me?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine." She said as she heard a knock at the door.

"Goodbye, Nik." She pushed him away and walked to the door, leaving him alone.

He growled in anger, images of Caroline flooding his mind. Images of her smiling, happy face…Images he worked so hard to bury over the decades.

"Damn it!" He yelled, hearing her sweet, rich laughter in his ears. So many memories…She gave him wonderful memories, then tore his heart out.

He supposes that this is what karma is…He ripped so many hearts out in his lifetime…Now he knows what it feels like…And he hates it.

He wants it all to stop.

_**Until The Night He Put That Bottle To His Head & Pulled The Trigger & Finally Drank Away Her Memory**_

Slowly walking to his safe, he contemplated what he was about to do.

_Nobody cares about you, Boy! You're an abomination! You're pathetic! I have absolutely no feelings for you._

The words sounded in his head. Every word hurt him more than the last and he was sick of it. He was sick and tired of pain.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He opened his safe and pulled out the indestructible white oak stake.

_**Life Is Short, But This Time It Was Bigger Than The Strength He Had To Get Up Off His Knees**_

Placing the tip at his heart, he took one deep breath, pictured Caroline's face and shoved the stake into his heart.

He relished in the feeling of the fire burning his desiccating body.

It was a relief, to be free of the pain Caroline caused him.

He was finally free.

_**We Found Him With His Face Down In The Pillow With A Note That Said "I'll Love Her Til I Die"**_

"When are we ever going to make this official? It's been thirty years, Bek…" Matt said while walking up to her front door.

"What do you mean by 'official'?" She asked coyly.

He shrugged shyly, "I wanna marry you, Bek."

She looked at him and smiled, "You've asked that already…I said yes."

"But when is our wedding? We've been engaged for thirty freaking years and no one knows. I want to shout it from the rooftops, but why won't you let me?"

"Marriage…It doesn't work out for people like me. I mean, look at my parents."

"And look at mine. But we aren't them…I chose to be with you forever and I want people to see that."

"We'll see…" She said as she opened her front door.

"Nik, I'm home!" She shouted as Matt helped her pull off her coat. "Nik, where are you?!"

She walked into the living room and a bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips as she saw her brother's charred body lying on the floor.

Matt rushed to her and froze when he saw. "Oh my god…"

"No! No, no no! Please no!" She screamed through her tears as she knelt next to his body and bit into her wrist.

She knew that it wouldn't work, that he was already gone, but she had to try.

She shoved her bleeding wrist onto his mouth, "Drink Nik! Please!" She sobbed as she pressed her now healed wrist harder against his mouth.

"Bekah…" Matt said as he went to her and pulled her away from Klaus slowly.

When she was finally in his arms, she just cried and cried.

_**And When We Buried Him Beneath The Willow, The Angels Sang A Whiskey Lullaby**_

Matt and Rebekah were back in Mystic Falls.

They were burying Niklaus in the local cemetery, burying him at the place they all called home.

Rebekah was barely keeping it together, she didn't speak, didn't breathe. She just stared with a heartbroken expression etched on her face.

Caroline heard the news and rushed back to Mystic Falls just in time for the funeral.

She saw the remaining three Originals and Matt, standing there next to the freshly covered plot.

She felt her heart break as she realized that it was true. He was dead…

_**The Rumors Flew But Nobody Knew How Much She Blamed Herself**_

Rebekah, Elijah and Kol sensed her presence and turned around, each glaring daggers at her.

Caroline gulped and her face was apologetic, before she could breathe a word, Rebekah was standing in front of her with a hand in her chest.

"This is your fault. You're the reason he's dead, you bitch!" Rebekah growled at her while Caroline grunted in pain.

Kol went to his sister and glared at Caroline, "Let her live. We can torture her for years to come."

"Her death doesn't have to be today. I will not show her such mercy." Elijah said as he strolled over, rage in his eyes.

Caroline tried desperately to plea for her life, but she couldn't speak while in such pain.

Matt just watched, knowing he couldn't stop the three grieving Originals.

"Fine…You better watch your back, Sweetheart. I'm about to make your life a living hell." Rebekah said as she gave the girl's heart one last squeeze before extracting her hand from her chest.

Caroline coughed, trying to catch her breath while sobbing.

When she looked up, all four vampires were gone and all she could do was sob.

Rebekah was right, this was her fault. She knew deep in her soul that he died because of her.

If she had done what her heart desired, he would be alive and happy. She made the biggest mistake in making him leave.

He was right…Tyler isn't enough for her but she was too much of a coward to admit that all those years ago.

_**For Years & Years She Tried To Hide The Whiskey On Her Breath**_

"Care, where are you? I came home and you were gone." Tyler said over the phone as she downed her…what was it? Fifteenth or sixteenth shot? It doesn't matter, she was drunk.

"I'm back in Mystic Falls…I had a funeral to attend…" She said, her words slurring together.

"Who died?!" He asked in alarm.

"Our sire…Well, our supposed sire…We're both still alive and kicking after a week of him being dead so I guess he was lying after all." She rambled as she grabbed the bottle from behind the counter.

_**She Finally Drank Her Pain Away A Little At A Time, But She Never Could Get Drunk Enough To Get Him Off Her Mind**_

"You went to Klaus' funeral!?" The amount of incredulity in his voice made her want to vomit…Or maybe that was the alcohol…

"I had to…I owed it to him…" She whispered in a broken voice.

"Like hell you did, Caroline!"

She sighed and walked to the pool table, ignoring the wide eyed glances from customers who noticed her blood stained shirt.

She picked up the pool stick and broke it in half, "Goodbye Tyler." She said as she hung up the phone.

_**Until The Night She Put That Bottle To Her Head & Pulled The Trigger & Finally Drank Away His Memory**_

She walked into her old room, the broken pool stick in her hand and went to the box under her bed.

The box that held her most prized possessions.

She opened it and pulled out the old drawing he had given her. No one knew she still had it. Not even he did.

_**Life Is Short, But This Time It Was Bigger Than The Strength She Had To Get Up Off Her Knees**_

She held it in one hand, gazing at his handwriting as she placed the makeshift stake against her chest.

With a small smile she shoved the stake deep into her chest, feeling it puncture her heart.

As she felt her body grow cold, she could only think of one thing…

_I'm sorry I was too late…_

_**We Found Her With Her Face Down In The Pillow, Clinging To His Picture For Dear Life**_

It took Tyler one day to get to her old house. Liz had long since moved out of this house, but she still had all of Caroline's things in it.

It was Caroline's safe haven.

He knew she would be here so he walked in and went to her old room.

"Caroline?" He asked quietly as he saw her on the ground.

He gasped when he noticed her skin was grey and shriveled.

"No!" He yelled in shock as he ran to her and began to cry, seeing the stake sticking out of her chest, the stake she was still holding onto. "No, Care…What did you do?"

He froze when he saw the sketch he thought was long gone and he knew in his heart the reason she left him.

_I had a funeral to attend…Our sire…_

It all made sense now…She killed herself because _he _died.

His emotions were filled with despair and rage, and all he could do was cry.

_**We Laid Her Next To Him Beneath The Willow While The Angels Sang A Whiskey Lullaby**_

"Why are you burying her here? Next to _him?_" Elena asked in a sorrowful voice.

"It's what she would've wanted…She died for him." Tyler said with bitterness.

Elena looked at him in shock, "What do you mean?"

"He died…She called me, completely drunk after going to his funeral then she killed herself. She died for him."

"She died because she couldn't handle the guilt. They loved each other but she was too damn stubborn to say it. Now they're both dead, both lovesick yet heartbroken idiots." Rebekah said as she walked up, with a cold stare.

"Who the hell invited you?" Elena growled at her.

"I'm simply visiting my brother. You're the lot that buried her beside him." She said as she looked down at her brother's grave, holding back tears.

"Leave. I want to be alone."

Elena hugged Tyler and glared at Rebekah's back, "Bye…" She said before walking away.

Rebekah looked up at Tyler, "If there's a heaven…I'm sure they're singing in happiness…While we stay and grieve for eternity."

"Goodbye, Rebekah." Tyler whispered brokenly as he walked away from their graves.

_**La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La…**_

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me as I was listening to Pandora...**

**I hope you like it...Please read and review.**

**And forgive me for any mistakes...I tried my best to clean it up.**

**-WeirdOne**


End file.
